Harry Potter and the Hound of Doom
by TheGodofDarknessV
Summary: Voldemort won the second war.Harry,the last fighter left  armed with a powerful animagus form fights for a way back to the past and succeeds. but with no memory of who he is,what he can do or what is yet to come.


Harry Potter and the Hound of Doom

Chapter 1 hellhound to the past

By: TheGodofDarknessV

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

**January 19, 2001**

**Abandoned Ministry of Magic building **

Harry ran down the destroyed hallway of the old ministry building barley dodging a killing curse as it flew by his ear. He knew he was the last one alive but if he was not going to die with out killing this particular death eater first making a sharp turn he dove into one of the few offices that still had its door

"Give up Potter and I will make your death quick" came the voice harry was quite familiar with

"Snape" Harry spat his name with a growl. Three weeks earlier Hermione had been killed by the death eater's famed Sectumsempra curse.

Controlling his breathing Harry tried to control his heart rate but he was shaking with anticipation there were no other death eaters present if there were Harry would have been able to sense them. Snape ever the glory hound had come after him alone just like Harry knew he would he would finally have his revenge he felt the familiar form of his animagus surface black fur sprouted allover his body he fell forward landing on four legs his ears vanishing completely horns growing from the top of his head and curving backwards a long skinny tail springing out the base of his spine ending in a arrowhead three bands of bone three parallel ran on top of his back reaching from his right to his left a pare of metal bands wrapped around each leg right above his paws as well as a metal collar on its center sat a skull pendent with a lightning bolt shaped scar in the same place Harry held his in his human form the entire transformation took less than a second but to Harry it felt like a lifetime. Harry in his newly transformed state hid in the shadows knowing his fur would allow him to blend in perfectly now all he had to do was wait.

"Confringo" muttered Snape the door to the old office exploded inward he step causally into the office his wand pointed forward he knew potter no longer had his wand the only good thing about the redheaded spy was that by some miracle he had managed to snap potter's wand at the order meeting three weeks ago and with Ollivanders dead and his shop burned to the ground he doubted Potter had yet to find a replacement.

"I know your in hear Potter show yourself" came Snape's cold voice

Harry watched from the shadows as Snape entered the room "just a little closer" Harry fond himself repeating that fraise over in his head as soon as Snape was in range he opened his mouth with a blood curdling roar and unleashed a stream of flames that slammed right into the chest of one Severus Snape.

Pain that was the only thing on Snape's mind even being tortured by Voldemort never hurt this bad a howl ripped throw the silence sending shivers down to his vary soul and then** IT** appeared stepping out of the shadows as if it appeared out of thin are at first he thought it was a hellhound the way it stared at him with its burning red eyes and he knew his time had come.

Stepping out of the shadows Harry had to admit that Snape looked quite pathetic laying therewith terror in his eyes "the man knows he's going to die" Harry thought to himself "well might as well end him then" and with that final thought Harry focusing on the toxins burning in his gut as unleashed another stream of flames this one vastly more powerful than the last leaving behind a pile of ashes of what use to be Severus Snape

Reverting back to his human form Harry picked up Snape's discarded wand form were if had fallen during the first blast smirking he left the room with out looking back it was time to get what he came here for.

After the battle at the ministry in Harry's fifth year the morons who use to work there never got around to fixing the mass of broken time turners instead they simply gathered all of the sand in one massive time turner and as the war progressed through the years the minasstry had gatherd all the time turners thay could get ther hands on and begane to add to the collection there idea was that if Voldemort ever attached they could all travel to the past and escape.

"To bad they all died before they made it this far" Harry muttered to himself As he past the Department of Mysteries headed for the tenth and final level in the department

"Expulso" harry said as he came up to the door it exploded with a bang

Before him stood what had to be the biggest time turner he had ever seen it had to be at least fifteen feet high and five feet across Harry had one thought on his mind "how in bloody hell am I supposed to turn this thing"There was no lever or crank just a massive time turner sitting in the center of the room But thank fully he only needed the actual sand so he could shatter the glass

"Expulso" Harry said pointing Snape's wand at the gigantic time turner only to duck quickly as the spell rebound off the glass and came flying back to him "so you want to play rough do you" Harry said to himself since he had gained his animagus form his ability to control and cast fire spells had become perfect even increasing there power. "Incendio" Harry yelled a burst of flames flew form his new wand and slammed into the glass melting it quickly pulling it back be for he melted the sand Harry watched as the sand began to pool at his feet

It was the moment of truth griping his wand tight he pointed it at the sand and began to chant

''**I wish to go back,**

** Back to my history, **

**To were my story began**

** So mote it be!**''

At first nothing happened then the sand began to movie slowly at first spinning around Harry as it picked up speed with each complete turn till it was a raging sand storm. Harry was a bit worried no one had ever tried this spell with this much time turner sand he had no idea what was going to happen he just knew he could fix this whole mess if it worked. Suddenly the sand began to compress around him pushing closer and closer till he thought he was going to be killed by the sear presser of it then in one big bang the sand imploded and Harry was gone.

**January 19, 1991**

** Number Four, Privet Drive**

In a cupboard under the stairs Harry James Potter awoke from his nightmare in a panic he tried to control his breathing "it was just a dream" he told himself "there's no such thing as magic" he said aloud his Uncle Vernon had made sure he understood that at a early age. Little did he know that had there been a mirror in his cupboard he would have seen that his eyes were glowing the exact same shade of red the beast dog in his dream had "it was only a dream" he said again "who would name a school Hogwarts" he mumbled before laying down and letting sleep clam him he was in for a surprise several months later when a half giant named Rubeus Hagrid came to get him.

_**Author's notes**_

That's the end of chapter one this is the first time I have ever written a fanfic and if you didn't get it before Harry's Animagus form is a Pokémon houndoom to be exact I will try to update when I can but no promises


End file.
